Rewind
by Monkey and Music Lover
Summary: When one tiny detail in time changes, everything is effected. River must try to fix everything before she loses the Doctor...forever. DRiver  11/River and FutureDoctor!/River  Amy/Rory and Amy/Doctor
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and if I did WE WOULD KNOW WHO RIVER IS! _

**A/N: Heeeey peeeeople!**

**So this is my first DRiver multi-chapter fic so I hope you guys like it. I would love to thank my AMAZING beta Rei and I hope you all like it :D Please give me feedback, I love hearing all your comments - good or bad.**

**Oh and there's something I'm forgetting.. OH YEAH! Don't forget to ...  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

The wind blew gently through the quiet meadow as the grass glowed from the sun rays above and the leaves danced as they floated to the ground gently.

River sat peacefully under one of the lively trees. She took a deep breath as the breeze blew through her hair. Her eyes remained shut as nature unsuccessfully bothered her. Today was her first day out of Stormcage Facility, nothing could bug her today.

She felt everything around her. The leaves that rested on her body. The wind that flew right through her. The grass that tickled the bottom of her legs. The bark digging into her back.

Suddenly, she wriggled her nose as something soft tickled it. Her eyes slowly opened to see what or who was trying to bother her. When her eyes were fully opened she saw a single rose being held right in front of her. She moved her eyes to look up and a smile spread on her lips.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed as she tackled him onto his back with a hug.

The Doctor enclosed her into his embrace and held her close to him. His arms fit perfectly around her waist and hers around his neck. They laughed as they fell together on the grass. After a moment, River settled on his chest and he kept his arms around her.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show," River admitted.

The Doctor smiled and closed his eyes as the tranquility washed over him. "Sorry bout that," he apologized sincerely, "you know how the TARDIS is at times."

"Blaming the TARDIS as usual," she smirked.

"How was your adventure with the Doctor?" he decided to change the subject.

"Fun," he felt her smile knowingly, "as always."

"You loved to torment me with your spoilers back then," he laughed, "It may have been fun for you, but it was torture for me."

Now it was River's turn to laugh. She got off his chest to look at him and they stared into each other's eyes.

"Oh please, Doctor," she scoffed, "I know you had just as much fun as I did."

The Doctor smiled as he tightened his hold on River. "I always have fun with you, River."

River smiled warmly at him and they rubbed their noses together affectionately. River re-wrapped her arms around his neck and began to inch her lips closer to his. Her eye lids began to flutter close as she got close to kiss her love.

Before their lips could touch the Doctor decided to speak. "Do you notice something odd, River?"

River's disappointment was over powered by concern. She pulled away and looked at him seriously. He moved his eyes to look passed her and River turned around to see what caught her Time Lord's at attention.

Her eyes grew in fear and she let out a soft gasp. "Doctor," she said carefully, "what's happening?"

The lovers looked around as the leaves that were gently falling mere moments ago decided to change their direction and fly back into their respective trees. River felt the breeze reverse directions and even the flower, which the Doctor had picked from the meadow itself, floated and landed back to its original bush.

"I-," the Doctor stuttered, "I don't know, River."

River looked at the Doctor as the fear in her blood began to rise. It was never something good when the Doctor didn't know what was going on. She kept looking around as the surrounding seemed to move in reverse. She looked back at her Doctor and saw him holding his head tight as his breathing began to quicken with fear. He looked at her with an apologetic stare.

"Sweetie," River placed a caring hand on his shoulder to reassure him, "what's wrong? Are you okay?"

The Doctor held River's head between his hands as he looked deep into her eyes. "River," she could see tears form in his eyes, "I am so very sorry." The tears fell and River held the Doctor's arm gently. "I am so very, very sorry. Please River, remember I love you so very much and I am very, very, very sorry," he apologized.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked once more, but with more urgency, "Tell me, sweetie, why are you sorry? What's happening?"

He caressed her right cheek with his thumb and shook his head sorrowfully. He placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, trying to hold onto her as long as he could. He kissed her forehead and rubbed his nose against hers. Then he whispered, "Time's being rewritten."

River's eyes shot open, but before she could look at the Doctor everything began to move faster and the couple was pulled apart by a force stronger than both of them.

"Doctor," River called out for him and before she could call out once more a white light engulfed the whole meadow in its explosion.

**

* * *

**

**DUN DUN DUNDUNDUN DUUUN! LOL So there ya go, a good cliff hanger to keep you guys wondering - Just like River ;) I hope you all liked it and please do share your thoughts. I love hearing your comments :D And I'll try to update soon, but I do have school so I don't know how often. Sorry!**

-Jess Vic


	2. Escaping the Void

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who... if I did River would be sleeping with the Doctor by now XD**

**A/N: Hey guy! Sorry it took so long! I have been so busy with school, but now I had some time and I decided to write more :D This chapter is super short so I have the next chapter ready and I'll try to get chapter 4 up soon to :) BIG thanks to **Rei** for beta-ing and **Skylar Monroe** (brand new writer :D) for typing it for me as I talked to my crush ;).**** Thanks for wading through and sorry it took so long again, I hope you like it. :) Oh and don't forget to...**

**ENJOY  
**

* * *

There wasn't much of breeze to cool the heated people of Leadworth. The duck pond, as usual, was devoid of ducks. The people continued their business normally like every other day in their average lives. No one remembered, or believed, the alien encounter they had two years ago. Well, no one, except one nurse.

Rory sat on the bench near the duck pond for Lunch. He stared in disbelief at his phone and if someone looked close enough they would be able to see sadness floating in his eyes. A tear shined in the corner of his eye, undecided on whether it wants to come out or dry up.

Why did this always happen to him? Whenever it seems like something is going great in his life it changes because of him. Because of that one, impossible man.

It was so empty; so cold. There was a void surrounding her. Her, there was only her. She was so alone in the empty, cold void. It was so frightening. The feeling of nothingness. No sound. No air. No light. Not even darkness. There was just nothing. Nothing but her, all alone.

She couldn't breathe, but she was still there, living. She couldn't see, even if there were anything to see. She couldn't feel, nothing to feel. She could only sense; sense that she wasn't dead yet.

Suddenly a burst of wind blew against her and she was being thrown across the universe. No air, no sight, no feeling. All she could sense was the pressure against her body as she fell to who knows where.

Then, almost shockingly, there was a bright light and she gasped as oxygen quickly filled her lungs. She tumbled to the ground. She took large gasps, happier then ever to be able to breathe.

She felt around, grass, real grass. 21st century grass if she knew right. She clenched it tightly, joyous to be able to touch something.

Her eyes, which were tightly shut, burst open and quickly adjusted to the light. Oh, was she ever more happy to see grass, dirt even?

Before she could do much else, her head began to pound as though there were 1,000 tiny minds within hers. Then she felt a piercing pain in her abdomin and little stings around her arms and legs.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Her head shot up to look at the blonde man who loomed over her.

"Rory," River spoke weakly, "I'm so happy to see you."

Then all sight disappeared once more.

* * *

**Dun dun dundundunduuuun. LOL I hope you guys like it and please review, even if you think it sucks :)**

-Jess Vic


	3. Mission Made Clear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who... if I did River would be sleeping with the Doctor by now XD**

**A/N: Ha! You guys thought I'd take forever again didn't you? LOL nope! Okay so I'll write the 4th chapter in my notebook when I have time and I'll also be trying to juggle my Huddy story cuz it's been FOREVER! LOL But yea, I'll try to be a better updater y'all and if you have any suggestions for corrections just hit me up :) Thank you to **Rei** for beta-ing, yet again XD **** Oh and don't forget to...**

**ENJOY  
**

* * *

The first thing River knew was that there was a soft, consistent beeping ringing in her ears. The second was that it was that she was attached to a primitive 21st century monitoring technology.

She took in a deep breath loving the feeling of air filling her lungs. Before she enjoy it for much longer, the pounding headache she got when she first escaped the void returned, times two.

Her face scrunched with pain as she slowly began to open her eyes. Message transmitting and received. All she had to do was not screw this up or she herself could... oh she'd much rather not consider it. Going back to the void or much worse.

"Hey, how are you feeling," said a caring voice from beside her.

River turned to look at him and took in his expression. He looked quite different from when she last saw him. His blonde hair was grown out, put in a small hair tie. It definitely wasn't the same Rory - that was not good.

"I'm much better, than you," she smiled as she took in his new, familiar face. He still had the same sweet smile, yet there was something that seemed different. Too different for her taste.

Rory gave a small smile before settling back into his seat. River knew that he was a nurse and immediately assumed that that was all he was there for. She hadn't noticed till that moment that he wasn't wearing his uniform and it looked as though he had slept in the seat next to her bed all night.

"Why'd you stay here?" her curiosity got the better of her.

Rory looked down a bit with hesitating. After a moment he finally looked back up at her. "How'd you know my name yesterday?" he asked her, "You appeared out of no where and when you saw me you said my name. How do you know it?"

River looked a bit taken back. Had she truly let herself slip so easily? She was already losing her touch and it hadn't even been 24 hours yet. She quickly replayed the message the Doctor had hidden in the back of her mind before time rewrote itself and ripped them apart.

"Rory can't know I came back and took Amy with me," the message rang through her already cluttered mind. "Everything must be perfect if this is going to work. I'm so sorry you have to do this alone my love, I know you'll be able to do it."

She kept her tears hidden expertly; all she needed was the Doctor's voice coursing through her ears to get back at least her basic talents. She nodded silently, as though the Doctor - wherever he might be during this - could see her agreement.

As the voice faded back to the niche of her mind, the pounding headache began to subside. It was much more manageable then it first started out to be. She'd just have to control how much of the message reached out to her to keep it that way.

Rory watched her and noticed the light head nod. She seemed to be in her own little world to the moment. A daze entered her mind and surrounded her in an impenetrable bubble. He wasn't sure if she would be back anytime soon. He wondered what could capture her attention so strongly.

It took a moment before she realized that she had yet to answer Rory's question. Nor did she notice that he was watching every movement she made. Her mind worked quickly for a quick recovery.

"You were wearing a name tag." she replied as quick as possible, "It was the first thing I noticed when I saw you."

"Oh," Rory responded quietly and almost disappointed. He didn't remember having his name tag on, but he was just so disoriented that day, especially after that unexpected message Amy had sent it. It was the message he woke up to.

River couldn't help but stare at the heartbroken expression stretched across his face. It was rare when River caught glimpses of that expression, if she caught any at all. Whenever she saw him, he was with Amy and neither of them were ever heartbroken together. They always looked so happy and in love... like how she and the Doctor were when they were alone and didn't have to put up a charade.

"What's wrong," she asked worriedly. Hurt was definitely not a good sign, especially considering what she had to make sure happened.

"Huh," Rory asked with sudden confusion. He seemed to have just gotten out of a dream. He wasn't sure how to react - should he tell her or not bother. He wasn't used to people paying much attention to him, unless of course Amy was around.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," he decided and looked away again. When he glimpsed up he noticed her watching him, reading his every move. He couldn't help but feel an unfamiliar trust towards her. It was strange that he felt almost comfortable around her; something he wasn't used to around anyone but... Amy.

"Well actually," he said after pondering over the topic for a moment, "I just found out that my best friend is gone. She went off with some guy around space." he paused for a moment before realizing how ridiculous it sounded, "Now I know how crazy that must sound, but it's true. I've seen it myself. I saw an alien and what they can do and-"

"Oh no," River cut him off quickly, "I'm already too late." He looked at her curiously as she looked around frantically. "Amy already left with the Doctor, didn't she?" she needed confirmation.

"How'd you-" he was about to ask, but before he got the chance River shot him a no nonsense face. "Yeah," he admitted shyly, "she said that she..." Rory tried to will out the words that burned in his heart, "loves him."

"But why would she just leave you," River insisted, unintentionally poking a few fresh wounds, "weren't you two engaged?"

Now it was Rory's turn to look shocked. He cocked his brow at River curiously, wondering what in the world would make her think that. "Uh, no," Rory sounded ashamed, "we were only friends."

The small mouse that lived in River's brain began to turn the wheels quickly and something suddenly clicked. She knew what she had to do and she had to do it quick, before her time ran out too.

"I have to get out of here," she tried with all her power to get up.

"Wait," Rory held her down, "you're still hurt. You'll be killing yourself if you leave in the odd condition you're in."

"If I don't go right now then I'd be killing myself!" she insisted, swatting him away.

Pain suddenly coursed through her body as she moved against Rory. She looked down at herself and saw cuts and bruises going down her arms and legs. There was a large pain in her abdomen, a familiar pain. She looked down at her stomach and saw that it was the only part of her body that was relatively unscathed.

"Ma'am, I really think you should stay down," Rory refused to leave her alone, "You were really hurt yesterday and need to recover.

After a moment, River reluctantly laid down. Her pillow kept her at an angle so she wasn't completely on her back and she took a deep breath. She quickly put on a tired, faux smile to show Rory that she has surrendered. He sat back down slowly, but looked ready to pounce if she tried to leave again.

"Thanks," she acted, "my headache must really be getting to me." River saw Rory smile a smile of relief. "Do you mind giving me my watch though," she pointed towards the uniform shirt that laid next to Rory, "my grandmother gave it to me and I want to make sure it's all right."

Not thinking anything of the average favor, Rory got the strange looking watch out of her front, chest pocket. It looked bulgy and very inconvenient with its wide, brown leather strap and oval watch that looked like it had stopped a long time ago. He held it in front of her quizzically, "This?"

River's face beamed happily. "Yes, that old thing. Thank you so much," she reached for it desperately.

Rory handed the strange contraption to her and River's smile leaked through. Her grateful smile momentarily appeared to be one of victory. She began to tinker with it curiously, making sure there wasn't a scratch on it. Rory watched her closely and couldn't help but have a suspicious feeling loom over him.

As she continued to play with the strange looking watch, River began to clear her throat irritatingly. She continued to croak soft coughs before it suddenly burst into a violent attack.

"Are you alright," Rory asked as she continued her strong coughs. She waved her hand dismissively before she began to cough harder and clutch her chest in pain. "I'll get you water," he quickly rushed out of the room.

River continued to cough and clutch her chest as she painfully reached over and grabbed her uniform top. She took out a 51st century syringe, filled with the exact medicine she needed. She cleared her throat normally and began stripped all the wires and tubes that the old doctors put on her and shut off the heart monitor so it wouldn't go off. Quickly, she lifted the clock camouflage from her vortex manipulator. She quickly typed in the coordinates to what she hoped was the right date.

Rory returned with the glass he had promised and looked at her in shock. Before he could rush to stop her River disappeared with a press of a button a flash of light. She left with him with a small message that lingered through the air and rang in his ears.

"I'm sorry Rory, I'm going to fix everything."

* * *

**Woo another update! LOL so yea if you have any feedback please do share, it helps writers grow :)**

-Jess Vic


End file.
